Before There Was Freedom
by BlueyedHybrid
Summary: She's a young girl in need of a friend, someone to distract her from her horrible home life. He's the loner, yet his beast calls for him to help her, and protect her if possible. This is a requested prequel for my "To Be Free" story. A/U, written in 500 words or less chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Another house. How many times would they move? How many jobs would he go through, only to be fired again? These questions and many more ran through her mind, and young Kagome knew there were no sure answers. How many schools would she go through before she graduated? Granted she was only seven years old, but she had already been in more schools than most army brats. She looked up from beside her family's car, and took in her new home. It wasn't bad, a one story brick house with about three acres of land. She could see the top of what looked to be a very tall tree towards the back of the property, something she would have to investigate later. Right now, she had to worry about unloading her stuff. Her father wasn't a patient man, and if someone was going too slow for his liking he could get very loud. She didn't want the neighbors hearing, so she quickly started grabbing her boxes and bags.

As she entered the house, she saw it had a nice sized living room, and the kitchen was connected and open so the two rooms seemed like one. There was a small dining room, then it led into a long hallway. Her room was the first one on the right, with her bathroom right across the hall. Her mother and fathers room was at the end of the hall, with a third room meant to be an office in between. Her room was decently sized, of course everything was for show. No one would know the horrors that would go on behind these walls and doors. It had been the same everywhere else, why would here be any different.

For a seven year old, Kagome was more perceptive than most her age. She could see through people, through the fake smiles and hollow words. Maybe it was because she was a miko, or maybe it was because her own parents were fakes. Either way, she knew when people weren't being honest. No matter if they were demon or human. And if anyone knew the type of man her father was, they never said anything, or how much of a whore her mother was. It didn't matter, Kagome knew that her chances of surviving to adulthood were slim. She had lost count of how many times she had been hospitalized, of course it was always for other things than the truth. "She just fell out of a tree." "She must've been sleep walking and ran into the bookshelf." "She so clumsy sometimes." Whatever the excuse was, it was never so simple. Here would be no different, things never changed, only the surroundings.

**Ok, this is the newest thing I'm working on. A little prequel that I got a request to do by KairaB. I hope this lives up to your expectations ;)**

**Something else, I've written ahead on this so hopefully I will be able to update once a day on this one. Unlike my others where I'm having severe writers block! I know where I want the others to go, but I can't seem to get them there...quite irritating if I do say so myself. Anyway, hope everyone likes this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Her first day of school, the lone stranger amongst kids that had grown up together. Always the outcast, even if she did manage to make a couple of friends, she never lived in one place long enough for it to last. She had just found her locker, and it was already proving to be a bitch of a day. Her father felt like she needed a reminder of what would happen if she said anything about his treatments of her, and so she was left to try and explain a bruised nose. Her mother kept telling her that makeup was for whores, so she had nothing to hide the discolorations with. The secretary had already given her strange looks, let alone every kid that looked her way. 'Yeah this is a great first day.' She thought sarcastically. Once her stuff was set in her locker, she began to make her way to her first class.

Math, just lovely. If she didn't know any better she would swear her father had set this up, he loved to rub in her face how horrible she was at the subject. Now it was going to be her first class of the day, joy! She didn't pay any attention to anyone near her, normally that was also the way they treated her. But a slight tapping on her shoulder made her jump at the contact, then she looked behind her. It was then she was caught by bright golden eyes, instantly she knew he was a demon, and a dog demon to boot.

"Yes?" she asked.

"This fell out." Was all he said, his voice flat and void of emotion. Which caught her off guard since he looked about as old as her, then she had to correct herself since demons aged differently. Then she noticed he was holding a pencil out to her, apparently the 'This' he had been referring to. She reached out and took it, simply nodding her thanks, then turned back around in her seat.

"Sesshoumaru." She heard behind her. She turned to look at him again, and then smiled softly.

"Kagome." Seeing his nod, she looked back to the front just as the teacher walked in.

"Class, we have a new student with us. Higurashi, Kagome if you would like to stand and introduce yourself?" the middle aged woman spoke while motioning to Kagome. She absolutely hated this part, with all the attention on her she couldn't stop the fidgets. Though she stood as asked.

"My name is Kagome, I'm seven. I just moved here with my family." She said then sat back down. She was thankful that that part was over, now she could disappear into the crowd as it were. She had no idea that the boy behind her had other ideas, or that he knew what she was, and what had caused her nose to be like it was. Though, she would soon find out.

**Chapter 2 yay! Enter Sesshy, hope everyone liked it. Hope to read some reviews on it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully her first day had been on a Friday, because now she had the whole weekend to fix her nose and hopefully avoid any further damage before Monday. Her father, Naraku, had been extra busy with his new job and wasn't home much. Her mother was a selfish bitch, always preferred to be left alone to pretend she didn't have a child, or was married at all. Both suited Kagome just fine, it let her do her homework, the extra work she had asked for, and then to lose herself into a book. Though, the sun was so bright she couldn't help but desire to be outdoors. So, she quietly slipped outside without her mother noticing and began to roam the spacious back yard. Kagome still couldn't understand how they were able to rent such a nice place, considering she was used to complete dumps. But she wasn't going to complain, she actually liked it there. It was quiet, somewhat isolated from the neighbors, so you had a sense of privacy that she loved.

Her gaze came to rest on the large tree she had seen while unpacking, and her feet started towards it. It was a large Oak, with a pretty wooden bench sitting underneath it. Kagome already claimed this as her spot, she then quickly and quietly retrieved her book from her room then relaxed on the bench. The sun felt wonderful on her, and for the first time since the move, she felt peace. She didn't know how long she was outside, but it couldn't have been long before she started to feel like she was being watched. Cutting her eyes around the yard, she didn't see or sense anything. No demons, or even humans. So what was giving her this feeling? She chalked it up to her imagination, and went back to her book. Oblivious to the set of gold eyes watching her every move. He might look her age, but he was a good century or two older. Sesshoumaru had been intrigued by her the instant she had stepped foot into his class, it had been decades since he had felt a miko. Let alone one with her potential, so he decided to watch her, get to know her. He had suspicions about how her nose had gotten nearly broken, being the son to her landlord, though she didn't know that yet. He had met her father when they had signed the lease on the house, him and his father both knew the type of man he was. Reputations like his could not be hidden or overlooked, but he had the job to support the rent. They knew he had a daughter, and Sesshoumaru had wondered if she was anything like her dad. Apparently not.

**Day three, how's everyone liking this? **


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru kept watching her without her knowing, and it didn't take long for to see her father's true colors. Sunday night, he came home in a foul mood. Sesshoumaru could hear him screaming at his wife and daughter from outside, and he was starting to get angry. How could a man call his own child a whore, she was only seven! Then to call the young one ugly, even Sesshoumaru wasn't blind enough to think her unattractive for her age. In fact he had been surprised by the sharp blue of her eyes, it was rather unusual. Then he heard a fight, Kagome was begging her father not to do something. It didn't take long for him to know what it was either, because from the trees outside of Kagome's window he could hear fabric tearing. Heard a fist connect with someone's head, and a small feminine groan.

"Don't fight me bitch!" he heard Naraku say. The screams that followed would forever be seared into his mind, and he couldn't fathom what was happening. The man was a monster, to be able to do THAT to his own daughter was beyond him. The screams lasted for over an hour, then everything went eerily silent. The young dog demon could barely make out Kagome's labored breathing, then the sound of Naraku redressing himself. "Worthless, ugly slut!" he sneered, then left her room. Slamming her door behind himself, then Sesshoumaru tuned him out when he heard another struggle happening with his wife. He could care less about a woman who didn't care for her child, let her suffer.

Sesshoumaru knew the state the girl would probably be in at school the next day, and that night he swore to befriend her. He had no friends at school, he was considered the loner. Though, this one girl's soul was calling to him. Begging to be protected, to be seen and healed, and he was not one to ignore when his beast was telling him something. This would be no different, the girl needed someone, and if it was meant to be him then so be it. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect her all the time, but he also knew that having someone she could confide in would be a start. Something she probably hadn't had before, but for tonight, he would have to leave her in pain and misery. She was already standoffish, he would have to tread softly with her.

With much regret, he turned from her house and darted off for his own, he would speak to his father about what he had heard. Granted it wasn't solid proof, but once he saw what she looked like the next day he would be able to somewhat prove what he heard. Hopefully his father would be able to do something more, maybe even have her removed from the asshole. Though with today's justice system, he wasn't holding his breath.

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was sore, more so than she could remember being in a while. Something must have happened for her father to be so pissed off, and Gods was he pissed. Even the next morning, she was having a hard time healing herself. He allowed her to heal herself if she really looked like hell, and looking in her bathroom mirror almost made her want to puke. Her nose was broken, one eye was swollen shut, the other was black, her lip was split, and it hurt like hell to walk. He hadn't been that rough with her in a while, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to heal enough to NOT look bad for school. Taking a deep breath, and even that hurt from her bruised ribs, she began to fully strip. How was it possible to not even be a decade old, and yet feel as if your mind and soul were so much more?

"Because life sucks!" she said to herself as she turned the water on. 'And this is gonna hurt!' she thought as she stepped into the hot water, and indeed it caused her ribs to throb. 'Today's gonna suck!'

She was right. As soon as she got to school the staring began, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had healed herself as best as she could, but she still had a black eye, and a split lip. Kagome had managed to put her nose back in place, and get her eye where she could see out of it. The worst stuff was taken care of, but the minor stuff would just have to heal on its own. Leaving plenty for the kids to ogle and point at, not like they really cared. Taking her seat in math, she completely ignored everyone around her. Even the drilling stare being leveled at the back of her head. Though HIS stare unnerved her, and after a few seconds of trying to ignore him, she caved. Turning in her seat to meet his stare, Kagome just sat there looking just as bored as he did.

"What happened?"

The question caught her off guard, and for the first time, she didn't want to lie. Normally lying about her condition was easy, second nature even. But for some reason, she just didn't feel right lying to this boy.

"What do you care?" she asked, evasiveness should be effective.

"Hn, more than your parents." He replied. Then he got a reaction, though he wasn't expecting the fear that leaked into her scent. Nor for her to completely clam up and not say another word, and it was this that sealed his doom. For if he was anything, he was obsessively curious.


	6. Chapter 6

She was ignoring him, at least she was doing her best to. It was strange, of all the demons she had gone to school with, none had been so persistent. For whatever reason, the boy named Sesshoumaru had been silently walking her to her classes, then following her home after school the past week. It was getting creepy, but yet she couldn't sense any malice or evil intent within him. It was almost like he wanted to, though she still didn't know why. When Friday rolled around and he was still following her to her classes, Kagome decided to confront him after school. It was bad enough her father had been more vicious lately, now she had a strange demon following her around. Something she couldn't understand though, was that he didn't really scare her. She was just getting annoyed, and quite curious.

Once school was over, Kagome organized her locker, then grabbed the books she would need over the weekend. She couldn't sense her usual follower, so maybe he got bored with her. The thought caused her a little sadness, it was weird, but she had kinda liked the small amount of attention. Now that she didn't see him or sense him, she almost missed him. However, half way out of the school she felt him behind her. Smiling lightly, she continued to walk like she didn't know he was there. Kagome stopped once she was off school property, then turned to face Sesshoumaru. He was tall, a good foot taller than she was. His long silver hair and bright gold eyes set him so far apart from everyone else, it was impossible to not know what he was. Still, she didn't fear him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked. Even with distance between them, she knew he would hear her. A stretch of a few minutes passed, and he said nothing. "You're not going to answer me?"

"Would you listen?" he asked, taking a few slow steps closer to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" She retorted. Her curiosity was growing, what could possibly be his reasoning for following her? A girl he didn't know, probably didn't even remember her name.

"Because you're afraid."

"How would you know what I'm afraid of?" she whispered. Kagome wasn't liking where this was going, his comment earlier in the week hadn't left her mind. He knew something, and yes, she was afraid of what he knew of her situation.

"I know what you live with, and so does my father." He said. He really hadn't intended to tell her this much so soon, but the little enigma had confronted him sooner than he had anticipated. Then he could smell her fear again, just proving his point. She feared people knowing her secret, even though the aftermath was left for all to see. Though no one seemed to care enough to say anything, they all preferred to stay in their own little world where everything was ok.

"How?" she whispered.

"My father is your landlord…Kagome."

**Ohhh, he did remember haha. Hope everyone liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

This is insane! Absolutely crazy and unimaginable! Kagome couldn't help but think as she slowly followed Sesshoumaru out into the school yard. It had been a little over a week since she had confronted him, and since then he had been around every day. On the weekend he would come over, and she would sneak out to the Oak so they could hang out. She had been surprised at how much they had had in common, from books to music they seemed to share similarities. She was becoming comfortable around him, so much so that it was scaring her. She knew better than this, that one day this would end and she would have to move again. She shouldn't be allowing this, but something inside her was telling her otherwise. Telling her that this was a good thing, that it was ok. She had never gone against her gut feelings, but this one just seemed too far-fetched.

Now, it was lunch time and they were going outside to eat. This had also become routine, having lunch together. It had given her something to look forward to, she anticipated it. They would just sit on the grass, he would eat his home made lunch while she ate whatever the cafeteria made, and talk. About anything and everything, except her home life. Even though Sesshoumaru had hinted that he knew what was going on, she never spoke of it. Kagome intended to never speak of it, it was her secret, and she would take it to her grave if she could. But it was getting harder to keep from him, because sometimes he would drop hints. Like he was trying to get her to talk, to slip up and mention what was being done to her. She never caved, she couldn't.

"You're quiet." His voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked at him with a smile.

"Just thinking Sessh, I didn't think you liked people that talked too much." She teased him.

"True, but you're an exception."

"Why?" she asked, she had asked before and he was always vague. Like he either didn't know himself, or it was a secret.

"You're different." Was all he said before he switched the subject. "How's your math homework going?"

"Don't ask." She groaned. "I suck, it makes no fricken sense!"

"I will tutor you then, after school every day." He replied with a smirk.

"Umm, I don't know about that. Mother wouldn't like it and dad would be furious if he found out how bad I'm doing in school."

"Then at my house then, they wouldn't have to know."

"How would I explain being late home from school?" she asked a little worried.

"We'll figure it out, I'll ask my father." He said with finality. The decision was made, and he was going to enjoy spending the extra time with her.

**Day 7, a week down and I haven't missed a day yet. Yay me! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a bad idea on Kagome's part, she knew that this would have bad consequences. They had managed to get away with her going to his house for about three days, then her father came home early. When she had come home, it had been disastrous. He had been expecting her home for several hours, and was fuming mad when she got home. He demanded to know where she had been, who she had been with, and how long it had been going on since his wife hadn't had a clue.

"To a classmate's house, I needed some tutoring." She didn't want to tell him that, but she knew better than to lie.

"Tutoring? For what? Are you really that stupid?" he said as he slammed her into another wall. Followed by a hard punch to her ribs and face, she slid down the wall to the floor.

"Math father, I needed help in math." She wheezed out. The pain was already overpowering her ability to breath, it wasn't going to be long before she passed out…if she was lucky.

"Should've known! Is it a girl or a boy?" he sneered. Picking her up by her hair, and dragging her down the hall into her room.

"Our landlord's son." She answered. She knew what was coming next, and she was already mentally bracing herself for it. She couldn't overpower him, and fighting just brought on more pain. So she laid there, doing nothing as he started ripping her clothes.

"Just like your mother! A whore to anyone willing huh?" he asked with another punch to her ribs, then he was forcing her legs further apart. Causing her to whimper in pain but she had decided something, she would no longer scream. No more would he get the satisfaction of hearing her pain, no more!

All night, he beat and molested her. Kagome knew that getting close to Sesshoumaru was a bad idea, and yet she had done it anyway. Now she was paying the consequences, then she would have to face him in class tomorrow. For her safety, and his, she would end their short friendship.

**Dun, dun, dun...**


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't have heard her right, surely his hearing wasn't getting bad at his still young age. Sesshoumaru had enjoyed the time spent with Kagome, slowly he had started to uncover the girl behind the pain. She was smart for her age, pretty, witty, and kind. He had never met a human more kind and caring than she. They had been meeting every day for him to tutor her, and nothing had happened. Then why did she come to class with new bruises, and a slight limp? Then she had practically ignored him, something that she hadn't done since he had started talking to her. He had caught up to her after class and asked what had happened, and the answer he got wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"What do you mean you can't talk to me anymore?" he asked.

"You heard me Sessh, I shouldn't have let it get this far." She whispered while twisting her hands. A nervous habit of hers, just like chewing on her lip, which she was also doing.

"What happened? What did he do?" Sesshoumaru already knew, he could still smell it. It must have been severe for the smell to linger even after she bathed.

"It doesn't matter! Just know that it wasn't anything you did." Then she ran. Sesshoumaru was left standing in the hall, slowly becoming furious. Not at her, never at her, but at the scum that called himself her sire. He knew why she had tried to distance herself from him, and over his dead body was he going to allow her to be alone any longer!

He waited outside the school for her, knowing the path she took home. He was determined to show her he wasn't going anywhere, and they would figure something out. If only his dad had listened to him, and it still pissed him off that he had been pushed aside. The old man was a good man, and Sesshoumaru respected him, but there were some things that they just didn't agree on. His father believed that this kind of situation had to just work itself out, how was beyond him! What was it going to take, for the girl to die? So it looked like he was on his own in protecting her, and it was a feat he gladly took. He still didn't know why he was drawn to her, but he wasn't going to go against his instincts. He knew better than that. Now he just waited, she would be coming out of her last class soon. Then they were going to have a talk, she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily!

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them. Hope to see more! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome felt horrible, and the feeling wasn't going away. She liked being around Sesshoumaru, he was the only one to see her for a real person. Yet, she knew better than to let him so close. She wasn't stupid, she knew he knew what was going on. The problem was she didn't want him to know, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Except to try and keep him at a distance, for the good of them both. It wasn't fair, but such was life. She had known this for some time already, and nothing was going to change it. So as she walked out of the school, head down and focused only on the walk home. She didn't even notice when the object of her regret had stepped out in front of her, until she hit him. Thankfully he had noticed she was off in her own world, and had caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sessh! What are you…" she didn't get a chance to finish before he pulled her off the sidewalk and over to the playground at the side of the school.

"Hush, I just want you to listen." He said before he made sure she was paying attention and no one was around. "I have never asked what happens to you, though I have a pretty good idea based on the sounds I hear in your house at night, and the smells that don't fully rinse off…"

"You hang around outside my house?" she asked surprised.

"But I am asking now. What did he do to you last night?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business!" she yelled.

"Then why shut me out?" He countered.

"Because!" she screamed then turned her back to him. She was fighting back tears, Kagome didn't want to cry in front of him. Of all the people, not him! She felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her and she couldn't bring herself to fight him. When she was facing him again, she failed to stop a lone tear from sliding down her cheek. She truly looked like the child she tried so hard not to be, and it caused an unfamiliar twinge within his chest.

"Tell me." He gently prodded her. He knew it wasn't easy for her, far from it. He needed to know though, he needed to know everything if he was going to be able to help her. Even if he couldn't get her away from her parents legally, then he would watch out for her and be there for her. Sesshoumaru had never desired this, but his father had told him that when someone worth protecting then you don't turn away. He had never really understood him, until now.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 days without fail, whoot! **

"He…They…I…umm. It's no big deal really. It's been happening for as long as I can remember." She whispered brokenly. She knew better, it was a big deal. She also knew that her father could work the system, he wouldn't let her be taken out of his reach. She was trapped until either he killed her, or she grew old enough to run away.

"Kagome, what does he do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He…He hits me, a lot. Last night, he was home early. He wanted to know where I was, and I told him that I was being tutored by you and who you were. He was angry." She couldn't look him in the eye, and she could feel him tense up. "He called me a lot of names, and he uh, he touches me a lot." The last part was so low he almost missed it, but he had known all along, this just confirmed it.

"Why haven't you told anyone else?" he asked.

"Nothing would be done, everyone sees the bruises Sessh, and they just stare. I'm a freak! Besides, he told me that if I told the police that it would get worse." She replied. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands up and down. "Mother's no better, I can usually stay out of trouble as long as I stay out of sight." She said.

"And you've been alone all this time." It was a statement instead of a question, to which she simply nodded her head.

"You'll be no different, we rarely stay in one spot for more than a few months. It's just better if you keep away from me." She said, turning to walk off again.

"You don't make my decisions." His comment stopped her, and she looked back with a confused expression.

"Huh? I'm not trying to make choices for you…"

"Tell me who I should stay away from kinda is, don't you think? He asked with a small smirk. "I've made my decision Kagome." And he almost chuckled at her stunned expression.

"But, I won't be here that long!" she pushed.

"You don't know that."

"I'm not used to having a friend."

"Get used to it."

"He could hurt you."

"He's human, I'm not."

"He could kill me."

"He can try, I won't let him." She stood there with her mouth open, and didn't blink for several seconds. Then she closed her mouth, and shook her head.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Believe it. I'm not going anywhere." He replied. Then he stepped forward, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He walked her home, or at least, as close to her house without them being seen. He knew he would still have to tread lightly, more because of her father than anything. He would keep his promise, and he would protect her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's later in the day, it's been one of those days where there's no motivation to do anything. **

The sun was out, and it was a beautiful day for a change. Kagome was able to sit outside on the bench near the Oak for the first time in over a week, since it had been raining none stop. It had been an unusually wet summer break so far, she didn't really mind. She enjoyed the rain too, the only downside was that she was stuck inside the entire time with her parents. Thankfully, it had been eight months since they had moved there, and it didn't look like they would be moving again for some time. Her father was more secure in this job, since he didn't work directly with people and he worked more hours. Just meant the when he came home, he had more pent up frustration to unleash on her. Nothing new, but there were two differences. They were going to stay there longer than any other place, and she had a friend that watched out for her as best as he could.

Sesshoumaru had been coming around every day since he had made it clear that he wasn't leaving, and for that she couldn't be more grateful. He gave her a reason, not only to look forward to the next day, but to live. Kagome had felt the darkness of depression, had even wished that death take her on many occasions. Now, she still felt that darkness but it was lessened when he was near.

"Deep in thought again." She heard his voice, and as usual it was laced with amusement.

"It's better than reality most of the time." She replied with a smile. She turned slightly on the bench and faced him, watching as he came to sit next to her.

"Hn." He answered.

"You're late, what happened?" she asked. He normally came over earlier in the day, but she knew that his father had not been too supportive of him hanging around her.

"Father wished to speak with me. Nothing important."

"Did it have to do with you coming here?" she asked.

"In a way, but I told him that I would continue to come whether he liked it or not." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I forget that you're so much older than me." She laughed. "To be able to speak up to your father, if only I could do that."

"He would kill you, and I would have to kill him." It was so matter of fact that she had to do a double take.

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Kagome, I'd fight my own father to keep you from dying." He whispered, not even sure if she heard him. It was pathetic how fast he was falling for the girl, even though she was too young to think about such things, he wasn't. He knew that he would have to wait until she was old enough, and he was willing to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

She knew he had mumbled something, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. She also knew that he wouldn't tell her if she asked, so she decided to not ask. Instead she watched him, he was in deep thought and she took the time to actually look at him.

"How old are you?" she asked. She was curious, she knew demons and half demons aged differently but she had never asked how.

"A hundred and forty-eight." He answered without blinking, and then had to hold back a smirk at the look on her face.

"Holy cow you're old!" she said without thinking. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth, mortified she had nearly screamed it. Then she heard him laughing. "I'm so sorry Sessh!"

"Don't, to one as young as you I am quite old." He said while still chuckling, it was rare moments as this that she actually acted her age. It was cute, and he enjoyed seeing her innocence.

"But that was rude of me, you look my age and yet...you're not!" she said. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't never guessed it.

"Indeed, though I could easily look in my twenties if I wished." He replied. Then seeing her confused expression, started to explain. "I have the ability to appear as any age I choose, though I do not enjoy appearing this young." He said.

"Then why?" she asked.

"It is my father's idea, for what reason I do not know, but it is irritating." He said.

"So, are you going to age at all? Am I going to continue and you won't?" she asked. This was confusing, but then again, with him being a demon it wasn't completely ludicrous.

"He said that after this year I could age how I wanted, so if you wish, I could allow my appearance to age with you." He replied. He kind of liked that idea, it was a way to stay with her at all times. Staying in the same grade as her would allow him to protect her. Yes, he liked this idea very much.

"That would be cool, we'd stay in the same grade!" she said, reiterating his thoughts.

"Then it is decided." He said, then leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. He had been angry with his father for making him stay this way, but in some way it had worked out in a good way. For whatever reason, he was thankful to have met Kagome. He would also enjoy watching her grow up, seeing her become a woman. He already cared for her, and he could tell that time would only enhance that feeling. Maybe, when she was old enough, he could finally tell her how he felt. Though for now, he was a friend, a protector. For now, it was enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Time was something he had never been so conscious of, until her. With a centuries still ahead of him there hadn't been a reason for him to care about it, but he was finding that where she was concerned, time was slowing to crawl. He kept his promise of aging with her, and it had already been five years. Though to him, it had seemed much longer. She was about to turn thirteen, and he had noticed that her time of physical maturity was quickly approaching. Her scent was changing, and it was proving to be a challenge for him. Granted this wasn't the first female human he had been around, but she was the first one to capture his attention in such a fashion. Sesshoumaru had known early in their friendship that he cared for her, and it had just increased with the years. He had stayed by her side, seen how her father just got worse as she got older, but couldn't do anything about it. Aside from just kidnapping her, which his father had forbidden him to do.

Sesshoumaru wanted to challenge his father so badly over it, but he knew that he wasn't ready yet. He still had some maturing and training left before he would be able to successfully beat his father, which would take another century or two. So he was left to watch her go through hell, and he couldn't do anything about it. Now that she was reaching a new stage in her life, it was getting harder to hold back his instincts. The young dog knew that once she started her bleed, he would have a hell of a time being around her for that week. It was the equivalent of demon heat, and he was already a sexually mature male. However, she was still way to young. Even with what she dealt with, he wanted to wait until she was much older. For now, he would have to check himself regularly to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Sessh?" her lovely voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to school yard.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You ok? I was asking if you wanted to come with me to get some ice cream?" she reiterated.

"I suppose." He answered with a smirk, he knew that she hated it when he did that. Answer in a roundabout way, and her narrowing eyes was evidence. Her eyes were still that deep blue, but her facial features had matured enough to tell that she was now a teenager. She was starting to come into her own, her personality was developing into a caring and surprisingly outspoken young woman. A trait that he greatly enjoyed bringing out, and bit by bit, she was taking him over.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they've been great and inspiring. I hope everyone likes this new chapter and I will, hopefully, see everyone tomorrow. (You know what I mean for those that are overly technical lol)**


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing?" she asked. Kagome had a confused look on her face, and it wasn't letting up. It was week after she turned thirteen, and Sesshoumaru had come over to spend some time with her under the Oak. Then out of nowhere he had pulled out a pocket knife, she didn't even know he had one.

"Hush, I'm busy." He replied with a smirk. He knew of her newly started habit, he could smell it. Even with the long sleeves she wore, she couldn't hide it from him. He was determined to nip it in the bud if he could, but first he had wanted to do this first. Taking his small blade, he started to carve into the bark of the large tree.

"I can see that smartass, but what are you doing?" she replied sarcastically.

"Something, to remind you…that you're not alone." He said as he finished making the symbols, then stepped back to look at his work.

"I know I'm not, you're here every day." She said with a smile. He could do some of the strangest things, but they always brought a smile to her face. Even after five, almost six years of knowing him, he still had the ability to surprise her.

"Though I sense there are times when you still feel alone." He said with a pointed look at her arms. He noticed Kagome shrink back a little, showing that he had hit the nail on the head. He knew why she did, but he didn't like any harm coming to her. At least this one he could try to combat, he just had to wait another five to six years then he could remove her completely.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" she asked nervously. When he gently pulled her to him, and then he raised her sleeves slightly. Showing the fresh jagged red lines covering her arms. Suddenly she couldn't meet his gaze, she felt ashamed. She knew when she had done it that it wasn't smart, but it had alleviated the emotional pain of her father's treatments. Physical pain was so much easier to deal with, sure she got plenty of that too, but at least this she had control over.

"Promise me…"

"I can't." she whispered. "I can't make a promise I know I can't keep Sessh."

"Then promise me you'll talk to me, before you do this." He wanted to try and keep her from doing it, there was always a chance she could go too deep. Then there wouldn't be much he could do for her, for the first time in his life, he felt afraid of someone else's decisions. Hopefully, the swirly S and K that he had carved, would also serve as a reminder that someone did care.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kagome…" he tried not to snarl, but she was pushing his patience to the limit. It was rare that they fought, and even rarer that he lost his temper but it seemed this day was one of those rarities.

"What? You don't agree?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest. She was now fourteen, and as promised he aged with her. However, he had found that with every year her personality blossomed. Granted it was also being warped and manipulated by the growing abuse, but she could still cop a pretty bitchy attitude.

"You already know the answer, what made you do that?" he asked. He was doing his best to reign in his anger and irritation, but surprisingly she could rub him just the wrong way to make it challenging.

"I wanted something different, my hair was getting heavy and I wanted a different color." She replied. She had decided to cut her own hair, and then color it. She had always had long black hair, but she wanted to be rebellious in some way. This was her best option, and from the looks of it her best friend didn't like her choice. The hair that had been at the top of her ass, was now in an ear length bob cut, and it was red. She had dyed it a vibrant dark red, and she didn't think it looked that bad. Apparently he disagreed.

"Red? Kagome, and that short?"

"Why do you care about my hair Sessh?" she asked. She walked over to a tree in the school yard and sat down. He hadn't cared when she had started wearing a lot more black clothing, and she still wore long sleeves all the time. Something he hadn't been pleased about, but hadn't thrown this big of a stink over.

"Because I liked it the way it was, you're changing your appearance too much in my opinion." He said while still standing.

"I know you don't like change, but I had to do something that I could control." She replied with a small smile, and a sadness within her eyes that had his anger running for the hills. He knew that she craved to be in control of her life, at least some aspect of it. So, it was with a heavy inward sigh, that he sat next to her and pulled her into his side.

"Just promise me this will be as far as you go, no weird piercings, tattoos, or anything of the nature." He said while laying his head on top of hers. No matter what she did, he couldn't stay mad at her. He was falling in love with the girl, and he had no interest in stopping the process. He had known when he first met her that she was different, and the more he found...the more he fell.

**Thank you, and I hope to read more wonderful reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

It had happened, after nine years it had happened. Even as Sesshoumaru practically ran into the Emergency Room, he would give anything to be able to kill the bastard responsible. How the staff could honestly take the excuse that she had fallen out of a tree, it was laughable. She was sixteen and one of the best tree climbers he knew, they spent hours in the branches of the Oak and she had never wavered.

After he argued with the nurse at the desk, he was finally allowed to see her. Though seeing her sent a whole new jolt of fury through him, 'Fell out of a tree my ass!' he thought as he looked her over. She was sitting up, but her face was completely black and blue. There was apparent hard prints that stretched around her neck, she was wheezing which meant breathing was a chore, and he could almost swear that the rest of her body was just as bad.

"Sessh, I told you not to come!" she whispered. She looked so ashamed, even though she knew he knew everything that she dealt with, him seeing it was another matter.

"You know better than that." He answered as he came up to her side. "The staff are believing your mother's story?" he asked, but he knew.

"Yeah, there's really no reason for them not to." She answered with her eyes down cast, though she did squeeze his hand.

"The hell there's not!" he tried not to yell, but it was getting difficult because the longer he looked at her the more he needed to kill something.

"Don't Sessh, please?" she whispered again. At that moment the doctor walked in, clipboard in hand and his glasses half slid down his nose.

"Miss Higurashi, fell out of a tree again? Your history shows this is the fourth time." He said without even looking up.

"Do you have eyes?" Sesshoumaru growled, gaining the doctors attention.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Look at her, does she look like she fell? Looks more like parental abuse to me." He snarled.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped.

"Sir, I'm a doctor I will determine her condition." The doctor said while brushing the young demon off, and looking back at his clipboard.

"Then please explain these hand marks on her throat?" Sesshoumaru said with sarcasm, did these morons not understand the things they were letting slide. It was staring him in the face but he was refusing to see it. Well, he would be damned if it went unnoticed any longer. She needed to be taken care of properly, not just treated and then sent back to endure more hell. She needed to be removed, and his father had forbidden him from doing so. If only this asshole of a doctor would look up long enough to care about his patients, he would see that he was enabling a psychopathic lunatic.


	18. Chapter 18

"She must have hit a branch on her way down." Was the response. Sesshoumaru was borderline seeing red, and he knew that the first chance he got he was going to go into the forest and destroy stuff.

"Bullshit!" he replied. Once again the doctor looked up, this time with narrowed eyes.

"Young man, I can have you escorted out of this hospital if you do not calm down."

"And I can have your medical license revoked for Dishonorable Conduct. You are supposed to report any possible cases of abuse in minors, and yet you are looking over a severe case right now!" he was losing his temper, and he knew that he could be kicked out but he was not going to sit here and let this idiot mistreat Kagome. She got enough of that as it was.

The doctor appeared to pause, he then glanced from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back again. Then he took a deep breath, and stepped closer to Kagome. He took a good look at all of her injuries, and surprisingly he had to admit that it was possible. The marks on her neck, the bruises, the possible fractured ribs, broken nose, and then he looked at her medical history again. The same injuries seemed to be being repeated, and though his ego was large, he couldn't dismiss the boy's claims.

"Miss Higurashi, how is your home environment?" he asked out of the blue. Seeing her eyes widen, and she didn't seem to know how to respond was enough for him. "Ok, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to order some x-rays and bloodwork. It's going to take a while, but we are going to document all of your injuries." He said.

"And a rape kit." Sesshoumaru said. The doctor looked taken back, but then looked at the girl and nodded.

"I'll add it into the orders." He said.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said with a nod. Finally, maybe something would be done. Kagome needed the help, and with his father breathing down his neck he was limited on what he could do.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered. She wasn't too happy about this, she had been used to the doctors being naïve to her situation. What would be done once they knew, would she be put into foster care? She didn't have any other family, so that was probably going to be her only option. She didn't know how she felt about that, but then again, her father always had ways of going around the system. She was holding her breath, because she doubted anything would be done.

**Things are heating up lol. I've have been asked why InuTaisho isn't allowing Sessh to do more, well that will not be said until the Epilogue. I'm evil I know lol**


	19. Chapter 19

The results were telling, and yet, like she thought nothing was done. Because of her age, her parents were able to talk circles around the social workers. Even though the rape kit was positive, they didn't have any DNA to go on. The x-rays proved of multiple breaks, fractures, and several old poorly healed fractures. The doctor had even swallowed his ego and tried to push the case, but none of it worked. Her father was able to sweet talk himself out of any lawsuits, as always. He had a story and excuse for everything, and it didn't help that she didn't have any family that was near. So it was deemed that the 'troubled teen' was best off just staying where she was. Seeing as her father had told everyone that she was an out of control teen, he just took blame for not keeping a better eye on her. 'Laughable!' she thought.

Kagome leaned her head back on the tree bark, her freshly split lip still throbbing. Because of her severe condition he had been easy on her lately, making sure that she healed so as not to being any more suspicion down on himself. It was apparent that he needed to lie low for a little while, at least if he wanted people to believe his bullshit. 'Me being in a gang, please!' she thought again. It had been one of the reasons he had said as to why she had been beaten so badly, it also worked to explain the rape too.

"One day…" she heard, opening her eyes and seeing Sesshoumaru. She smiled lightly, but let him finish his thought. "One day…I'm going to get you out of here!" she could hear the promise in his voice.

"Sessh, I appreciate all the things you've done for me, really. But let's face it, you can't save me from this." She said.

"Maybe not right now, but when you're older." He replied as he sat down next to her. She instantly snuggled into his side, knowing that he would've pulled her in either way. And she secretly loved it, she wouldn't ever say anything but she had started to feel for Sesshoumaru as more than a friend. Ever since she was fourteen, but she nothing would come of it so better not to make anything of it.

"If you say so Sessh." She said with a smile.

**So sorry for not updating yesterday, it was NOT a good day for me so I just couldn't bring myself to stare at my computer. But you get a treat! This it the chapter that was meant for yesterday, and I'm going to post another chapter for today and it is twice as long as my usual ones. Hopefully that makes up for me missing yesterday. Thank you so much and enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is your treat Chapter. Twice as long as usual, and it is also the 20th chapter YAY! Hope everyone enjoys this, and there's still about 5-10 chapters more to go!**

How had she fallen so badly? When had it started? Kagome couldn't answer that, but sitting next to Sesshoumaru in one of their classes she knew one thing. She loved him, more than she thought would ever be possible. Today marked ten years since they had met, they were now juniors in high school and would be coming up on Prom soon. He hadn't asked her, but she was kind of hoping he would. They had gone together to any other school function, so this shouldn't be any different. Now she just had to get herself together after making the discovery of her feelings, and it was scaring her. She had promised herself so long ago that she would never let herself fall in love, it only meant letting someone in that could hurt you further. And yet, Sesshoumaru had weaseled his way into her heart.

"You ok?" she heard his whisper. Looking over she saw his brow quirked, and smiled. She loved that look, it made him more handsome than usual.

"Yeah, just thinking." She said back, then faced forward to try and pay attention to the professor.

After class, they went outside to eat together. And no surprise to Kagome, several girls had tried to approach Sesshoumaru. No doubt to ask him to the prom, and each one got ignored. That didn't surprise her either, he had never shown interest in girls. Which now made her think, why was that? He had been asked out so many times, and yet had never been on a date. She frowned, he was always with her now that she thought about it. Was she the reason? Did he not want to leave her alone? Was she holding him back?

"Sessh?"

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Why don't you go with one of them?" she asked. She didn't like the thought of him with someone else, but she couldn't expect him to stick to her like glue forever. He would find someone one day, and then forget about her. It saddened her, but she knew that she couldn't live with herself if she was the reason he wasn't happy.

"Why WOULD I go with one of them? You don't have my nose Kags."

"What does that mean?" she asked confused.

"Most of them smell like multiple males, I have no interest in sluts." He replied, not even looking up from his food.

"But not all of them smell like that right?" she prodded.

"No, but those of the ones that are far too meek for my tastes." No he didn't like meek types, Kagome had so much fire behind her eyes when she was angry it was a beautiful sight. She was smart, she paid attention in class and they could talk about anything. She understood so much more about life than the airheads they were surrounded by, and he loved her for it.

"Haven't you ever wanted to date someone?" she asked. She was curious now, she hadn't ever thought about it before.

"No." he answered simply. She also wasn't afraid to ask questions, she was a curious creature by nature.

"Why?" she asked. It didn't make any sense, he was so good looking. He could have anyone, and yet he didn't want to?

"Because, I already have my sights on someone." He said. He didn't look at her, and he knew that she would think it was someone other than her. She was just like that, she had never thought she was attractive. Though he might have had a slight hand in that, considering no guys had ever approached her. They knew better, many had planned to but he had stopped them before they had a chance. There was no way he was going to let any of the slime that roamed the halls to get near her, he had decided a long time before that she would be his. And she would be, in the next couple of years. He couldn't tell her now, as much as he wanted to.

"Oh…Who?" she asked timidly. She should've known, of course he would already know someone. She must be gorgeous to be able to attract his attention so loyally, and Kagome had to fight herself not feel jealous.

"You'll know one day." Was all he said, and she knew the matter was closed.

"Fine, be that way, so who do you plan to go to the prom with then?" she said snidely, covering up how she really felt.

"You of course, we always go together right?" he said. He mentally smirked, he could smell how she was feeling, and it was actually hard to not laugh. If only she knew, she wouldn't believe it anyway. She had never been one to see herself like he saw her. That was fine, he had plans to fix that.

"Yeah, heh, not like I have the following you do." Sarcasm dripped from her mouth as she looked behind them and saw even more girls eyeballing Sesshoumaru. She turned back to him when she heard him sigh.

"Vultures!" his voice was loud, intentionally being heard by the girls. Though it had no effect, as usual.

"Indeed." She replied with a smirk. They both stood, and then headed for their next class. Kagome might not know Sesshoumaru's intentions, but she did know that he wouldn't tell her anything he didn't want her to know. So she let it go, and tried to find comfort that at least for now, she could pretend he was hers.


	21. Chapter 21

"But dad, its prom…" Kagome whispered. She had finally gotten up the courage to ask her parents for some money to buy a prom dress, and like she thought she wasn't getting an easy answer. She rarely asked for anything, because she knew better. But this was one thing she really wanted, and it had been too much to ask that they wouldn't give her a hard time over it.

"And? An excuse to waste money on a piece of fabric." Her father sneered.

"I can resell the dress afterward, to a consignment shop or something." She answered, she kept her head down. It was better that way, not only did she hate seeing the hatred in his eyes, but it kept him from getting angry faster.

"How much?" he asked. He leaned back in his chair at the table, his eyes roamed her figure while he waited for an answer. She could feel his stare, and tried not to squirm. Ever since the hospital incident a year before he had laid off a bit, but it was only a matter of time before he couldn't help himself. Kagome was just thankful that he had been easier on her since, but she had a feeling her time was running out.

"Just a hundred for a used dress, there's one at a shop downtown." She said. When she heard the chair scrape the floor, she held her breath. It was coming, she could feel it. With a silent sigh, she raise all her mental walls to try and block out what was coming.

"What do I get in return?" his breath touched her ear, and she couldn't stop the shiver of fear and disgust that racked her body. It had been over a month since he had touched her, and now her luck was over. She felt his fingers slide up her arm, across her collarbone, and up her neck. She felt the slight prick of tears, and forced them back. She hadn't cried in front of him in years, and that wasn't going to stop now. Kagome also knew his question was rhetorical, no matter her answer, he was going to take what he wanted. All the while her bitch of a mother stood at the sink, pretending she didn't know what was taking place right behind her. His hand reached her chin, and tilted her head back to meet his gaze. She nearly puked at the fire in his eyes, it promised pain, and a lot of it.

"Just get it over with." She whispered. The hand that had held her chin, quickly grabbed her throat. His hold so tight, she nearly blacked out, and how she wished she had.

**I know, he's a bastard. There's a reason why I have allowed her to remain in this situation, so bare with me. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

"It happened again didn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had noticed as soon as she walked into class, she had gotten better at healing herself but it seemed it hadn't been enough.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked as she slowly slid into her seat. She had gotten past trying to lie to him, he knew everything and she no longer cared. He still wanted her around, still sought her out, so she was fine with him knowing. Not like anything he had tried before had benefited her anyways, the only ones that suspected anything was the hospital staff. That hadn't done any good either, so she was just up shit creek without a paddle.

"Why this time?" he asked. Sesshoumaru was close to just going over to her house and murdering the bastard, but then he would land his ass in jail. Then no one would be there to help Kagome, and who knows what her mother was capable of. He loathed the situation, and it seemed the years were getting slower and slower.

"I asked for a dress for prom." She answered. "I got the money, but damn…" she trailed off and absentmindedly rubbing her ribs.

"Why didn't you ask me?" his eyes narrowed, maybe it could've been avoided if she had come to him. He had money, he would've taken her and bought her any dress she wanted. Though he already knew the answer, and it irritated him.

"Because, I just couldn't ask you to spend money on me. It doesn't seem right, you do so much for me already!" she said. She hooked her bag to the little peg, then turned to lay her head on his desk.

"Not near enough, you're still living with THEM." He retorted.

"Sessh, how many times are we going to have this argument?" she asked. "Seriously, I'm fine. I've survived worse remember?"

"But it could've been prevented!" he growled. Then hearing her laugh calmed him in one way, but rubbed him wrong in another. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're so cute when you're angry." She said mockingly. Smirking she whirled around in her seat when the teacher walked in, missing his matching smirk. He always liked it when she teased him, well sometimes anyway. There were times when she could get him real good and he had to retaliate, though this wasn't those times. She had mocked him, because normally he would tell her that while she was in a rant. Then it would piss her off even more, so her saying it to him was entertaining. Now, if only he could get her to see that when he said she was cute, he was serious. She was beautiful, and growing more into herself every day. He couldn't imagine the vision she would be when she was eighteen or nineteen, let alone how she was going to look for prom.


	23. Chapter 23

She was going to kill him, it was the promise she had been repeating all afternoon. She had told, no she had demanded, him not to spend money on her! 'But what does he do? Goes and pays for me to have my hair and makeup done by a specialist!' she thought. She was sitting in front of a mirror looking herself over, since she had just finished getting dolled up she was now seeing the finished product. Kagome was amazed, she didn't even look like herself. No bruises, no red marks, no bags under her eyes, nothing to tell a sad story. She looked beautiful, for the first time in her life she felt wonderful in her own skin. The dress she had bought was a deep midnight blue, perfect to bring out her eyes. It had sparkling sequins that started at her waistline, and then increased in number as your gaze went down. It made the bottom of her dress appear black, and it was a halter top that came with a matching shawl. The makeup artist had gone more natural with her tones, only using a light silver eye shadow with black eye liner and mascara. Then she had left her natural warmth to shine through on her cheeks, and a touch of glittering mauve on her lips.

"I think your ride is here dear." She heard the stylist say, and as she turned around she felt her lungs collapse. Sesshoumaru stood at the door in a black tux with a dark blue undershirt that matched her dress, he looked amazing.

"You look beautiful." His voice rang and she felt her insides melt. He was so handsome, and she was glad that for one night, she could pretend they were a couple.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said smirking. She walking arm in arm with him out, and into his white sports car. When he sat down, shut the door, and they were on their way she turned to him. "Thank you for my hair and stuff. I told you not to though." She said.

"I'm aware, but I do what I want if you haven't noticed." He replied matching her earlier smirk. "It was money well spent, you're stunning." He said. Only to smirk again when she blushed.

"Stop it Sessh, I'll start to expect such flattering when I'm back to looking like an ugly duckling again." She teased.

"Did the swan ever return to such a state?" he inquired. When she narrowed her eyes at him he chuckled. "I thought not."

"Touché smartass." She replied. Then it got silent as they pulled up to the school auditorium where the dance was being held. They were right on time so a lot of people were already there, but that didn't bother them at all. Kagome was used to blending in with large crowds, and she expected this to be no different. How wrong she would be.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been hard, not letting his tongue roll out of his mouth at the sight of her. 'Ok, I'm being dramatic.' He thought, but still. She was stunning, and even though he had thought this of her for years now she truly shined now. That dress was perfection on her form, and the stylists had done a wonderful job bringing out her natural beauty. The whole car ride he was taking side glances at her, and he knew that tonight was going to be not only magical, but he was probably going to have to kill someone. With her looking like that, she was going to draw attention more so than normal. He had no problem with showing that she was his, but doing it without her knowing was a feat. As he parked his car, and then assisted her out of the car, he could already smell when males caught sight of her. Tonight was going to be a test of his patience, a big one.

"You ok Sessh?" she asked, her large blue eyes stared at him and served to calm his blood. All this unknown to the girl, and for now that's the way it would stay.

"I'm fine Kagome." He replied, then pulled her closer to him.

"Ok…then why are you gripping my hand so tight?" she asked. His grip loosened instantly, and he tried to ignore her questioning gaze. He led them into the large space, and found them a table close to the dance floor. He knew her love of dancing, and wanted her to have easy access to the area. People were already dancing, and he noticed that some were able to hide away from the monitors and do some grinding. Raising a brow, he started getting ideas. Now to wait until the perfect time, he was going to make it a night she wouldn't forget.

"Dance with me." Normally she didn't like it when he used a commanding tone, but it seemed that tonight she didn't mind. Seeing her nod her head in agreement, he led her into one of the corners. Not too many people were clustered there yet, which meant the adults were elsewhere. Perfect. They started out innocent enough, they had danced together before so they were comfortable with each other. Sesshoumaru found his chance when Kagome turned her back to him, and then he snaked one arm around her and pulled her back into him. He could tell she was a little startled, but she quickly relaxed. She trusted him implicitly, and he loved that he was the only one that had that privilege. He slowly started to move himself against her, and he could tell that she was focused on only him. Her heart rate was elevated, and her breathing was a little rough. Sesshoumaru smirked, proud that he could cause her to react in such a way. He knew that she only saw them as friends, but if her reaction was anything to go by, she wanted more. He would gladly oblige, in time.

**I'm sooooo sorry this is late. I had it wrote and ready to be posted yesterday, but things got crazy busy. Please forgive me!**


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome didn't know what to think, he felt so good! They had danced before, but it had never felt like this. When she allowed her eyes to close, it was so easy to believe that they were more than friends. That he desired her just as much as she desired him, and it felt so damn good. But Kagome knew better than to let that thought linger for too long. He was way out of her league, and there was no way that he would want her in that fashion. 'But I can dream, just for tonight.' She thought as she allowed him to pull her even closer to his body.

If only she had known at that moment, the thoughts that were running through his mind. The possessive vibe he was putting out to any male that looked their way, she might have rethought her opinion. But she didn't have a clue, and he wasn't going to change her mind yet. His hand slid from her side, down to the swell of her hip. Pulling her rounded ass into his pelvis, and with a final sweep for any monitors, Sesshoumaru pushed against her suggestively. The feel of him, the feel of her, both were lost. Kagome couldn't think outside of him, and her scent was intoxicating to him. Anyone looking at them would swear that they were together, but both would deny it if asked. When the music ended, and it appeared that the crowning of the King and Queen would take place, they returned to their seats. Kagome readily drank some water, and tried to calm herself. It had been so intimate, and she was kicking herself for enjoying it more than she should have. She didn't even pay attention when the star football player and head cheerleader were named royalty, she didn't care. She was lost in her thoughts, so much so that she didn't notice when Sesshoumaru had excused himself to the restroom. Or when another guy had walked up beside her.

"Wanna dance?" a tenor voice broke her out of her mind. She was startled by a guy's voice that wasn't Sesshoumaru's deep baritone.

"Uh, um…I'm kinda here with someone." She was nervous, she didn't have experience with men. She didn't quite recognize this one, but she assumed he was a senior. He wasn't bad looking, but he was Sesshoumaru either.

"I don't see him right now." The guy smiled, in what he thought was a charming way. Kagome just saw a horny male hoping to get lucky.

"He's here, and no thank…" she was cut off by the guy grabbed her wrist and dragging her onto the dance floor. She was too stunned to fight him, but once they stopped on the floor she tried to pull back.

"What are you doing?" she yelled trying her hardest to pull out of his hold. She didn't like the fell of his hands so close to her ass, and she swore if they slipped any further down her back she would groin him.

"Dancing babe, what does it look like? You know you like it." He said. Then he pulled her flush against him, and leaned down to her ear. "You're hot." He whispered. It was like slug slime in her ears, and she wanted to run, if only she could get out of his grip.

"I don't care, let me go!" she kept fight him, and he kept her pinned against him. Grinding his obvious erection into her, and she wanted to puke! She was just about to shove her knee into said appendage, when she felt another set of hands come around her middle. Then she was practically ripped away from the scumbag, and into familiar territory.

"She said to let her go." Sesshoumaru's voice was deadly, he was ready to kill the guy. He had just come out and couldn't find Kagome. When he finally did find her, he was furious. Anyone could see she didn't want the male touching her, but no one paid attention. The poor girl was doomed to be ignored when in bad situations, but not by him.

"Hey man, she liked it!" Kagome couldn't help but think the guy was an idiot! Pure and simple, he had to be a brick short of a shithouse!

"I did not!" she said, then she turned to Sessh. "Let's just go somewhere else." She pleaded. She didn't want him getting into a fight, she just wanted away from the creep. Seeing his rigid nod, he quickly turned away and led them back to their table.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, he was an ass! But I'm going to forget about him, you want to dance with me again?" she asked. She wanted something to distract her, and Sessh was the key. He didn't even respond, instead he slowly pulled her back to her feet and into the same corner from before. There they stayed all night, he never left her side again. Instead, they danced in their own world. Pretending that no one else existed, not her parents, not the other students, no one. Just them, and the dance floor.

**Ok, once again I missed days. Bleh! But here's a longer chapter to make up for it I hope! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

"I don't understand." Sesshoumaru said. He couldn't believe his ears, was the old man losing it? He stood in front of his father's desk in their home, and he couldn't fathom what he was hearing.

"I said, you WILL NOT interfere with the Higurashi's situation. I know you want to, but now is not the time." InuTaisho responded. No matter how hard his son fought him, he had his reasons for restricting him. He liked the girl, but a situation like this had to be handled delicately. He wasn't naive to her suffering, as much as his son liked to think he was. But once again, he had his reasons for everything.

"The time was eleven years ago, when she first moved here!" Sesshoumaru was trying not to lose his temper, and it was proving to be difficult. He could not understand why his father allowed it to happen, it could've been put to an end a long time ago if he would've only let Sesshoumaru do it.

"No, it would've only made things worse. I cannot tell you why, but you will know when the time is right, and so will she." His father's tone conveyed that the conversation was over, and that he was dismissed. He hated when his sire did that, but he also knew better than to challenge him. So he stiffly left the room, and headed to his own bedroom. The room was silver lined with black, and mostly he had the basic furnishings. The only thing that was extra, was a photo of Kagome and himself at their junior Prom six months ago. The picture had been taken as they walked in, and it was the most valued of his possessions.

No matter how hard he tried he could not decipher what his father's intentions were, or why letting her stay there was a good thing. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. For all his smarts it was beyond his comprehension. But he had no choice but to continue with the status quo. It was becoming harder for him to let her walk into her house, knowing that it was only a matter of time before her father let her have it again. Before he wanted to smash his teeth in, or he just wanted to run off with her and never look back. However, his father was persistent and he was stuck. Though he did vow that he would be there for her, until he COULD pull her out of there, and then she would be his.

**Ok, hope everyone liked this. I've had a lot of people asking why his father is stopping him, well here's a little but of their interaction. The rest will be in the Epilogue. Another thing, to the reviewer **androgynousboii:** I was portraying that even though she was a child, child abuse victims are prone to be more mature in their mannerisms than others. I had this growing up since I experienced quite a bit of the same treatment as a child. Sesshoumaru acts older because he is, he just has a glamour of sorts that allows him to change his appearance. Sorry if it left you a little confused, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**I love the feedback I'm getting with this story, ya'll are the best! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. I almost went over my word count because I was having way too much fun with it lol. I didn't even plan for this chapter, AT ALL. It just came to me at the last second, perfect and meant to be lol. Read on...**

"I don't want to go!" Kagome groaned. She couldn't believe he had talked her into this, of all the idiotic things he could've conned her into.

"That's too bad, you're coming with me." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. He knew she didn't like the idea, but she would enjoy herself eventually. It was a yearly party, and he had never gone himself but it seemed like a good idea to drag his poor friend to, if for no other reason but to see her dressed up.

"Whyyyyy? Sessh, I hate parties! Let alone THESE types of parties!" she whined. She knew she was being a baby, but it wasn't fair! Surely there had been no need for him to practically kidnap her for this, not like she had anything else to do but that was beside the point!

"Does it look like I care?" he asked.

"Asshole!" she mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Good!"

They had already parked the car, now they were walking down the sidewalk to a nearby club that allowed underage kids over the age of 17 in. The party was already booming, if the earth rattling bass was anything to go by. People were everywhere, and the noise was making Sesshoumaru question why this had been a good idea. But they made it, and once they were inside quickly found a seat. Kagome looked around and there were so many different outfits, it almost made her eyes hurt.

"Sessh, why did I have to come as a Miko?" she asked as she looked at all the other traditional Halloween costumes. Devils, angels, bees, witches, fairies, and vampires were everywhere!

"It's fitting is it not?" he asked while smirking again. He had tweaked the costume a bit, but she was gorgeous nonetheless. Instead of the pants covering all of her legs, there were slits that cut up the sides, and her midriff was exposed.

"I hate you!" she yelled over the music. Though she had to admit, she was starting to have a little fun. If nothing else the other people there were quite entertaining.

"Liar!" he responded before dragging her onto the floor. Even he knew she loved it, and having her once again in his arms was all worth it. His father may be in his way, but it was only a matter of time before he would have her. He was itching for it, he had loved her ever since they met. Any chance to have her close was cherished.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear as they danced, their bodies touching in such intimate ways it was nearly sinful.

"My pleasure." He purred back. Pulling her flush to him, he knew the sight they presented. He had meant for it to be so, with Kagome the Sultry Miko and him being her Demon Lord.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick. Here ya go, and I'm sooooo sorry.**

It was getting closer, graduation. It was only a month away, and Kagome was depressed. She didn't know what she was going to do after she graduated. Her grades were decent, but because of her father's job they made too much for financial aid. It also didn't help that he refused to pay for her to go to school, so she was fucked. She wanted to go, anything to get away from here. Sesshoumaru had been accepted into a nice college several states away, and she had hoped to go with him. Now, she could kiss that goodbye. She was so lost in her thoughts, she missed her friend walk up beside her.

"Lost in unknown territory again?" he asked smirking. He knew how to tease her, but it seemed now just wasn't the time.

"Shut up Sessh." She said without looking up, which was her tattle that she didn't want him to see her eyes. She could lie, and lie well, but he could always see the truth in her eyes. She had learned this years ago and so had refused to look at him when she was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sitting next to her on the grass, he pulled her into his side where he liked her to be. She fit so nicely, and she had never fought him. She got comfort from him, and she loved being close to him like this.

"He said no." she said. He knew what she meant.

"So, he's not going to pay?"

"Nope."

"Then I will."

"Your dad would kill you, he just doesn't like me." She answered.

"He does, but that's beside the point. I will if you will let me." He said. "I don't want to leave you here."

"I don't want to stay here, but I don't want you paying my stuff either." She said.

"Then I won't go."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she yelled. Seeing him flinch a little was worth it. "I refuse!"

"Ow, Kags."

"You deserved it. You don't turn down an offer like that." She said while crossing her arms.

"You already know if I choose not to go I won't. I can always just enter into my father's business." He said. It was true, while his father was a landlord over multiple residences he also owned an advertising company. He already had enough education from over the years to enter into it, it just seemed his dad liked him going through the school system every century or so.

"I don't know Sessh."

"We have a month, maybe things will change." He said then pulled her back into him. He loved having her there. It was where she belonged, and it was where he would keep her.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was bright, and the breeze was comfortable. Kagome was sprawled across the grass under her favorite tree, and was lonely. Sesshoumaru had been forced by his dad to go to the college he had been accepted to, and refused to pay for her to go. Sessh had begged, but in the end he had been left with no choice. So, now here she was avoiding her parents as much as possible. With him gone, she had no one watching out for her. All she had now was herself, and she was falling deeper and deeper into depression. Sesshoumaru had said that he could easily bypass most of his classes because of his age and knowledge, she just hoped he could do it quickly. She hadn't been without him since she was seven, and she wasn't handling his absence well. She had reverted back into cutting, heavily. She stayed outside no matter the weather, and if her father was looking for her than she would hide in the woods. He had found her a time or two and he had made her suffer for hiding, but she kept hiding. She had promised Sessh she would live until he got back, but she didn't know how long that was going to be.

He had already been gone for a year, it was coming up on her nineteenth birthday and she hadn't heard from him in several days. He had told her that he had already knocked off two years of his schooling, but that still meant he would be there for another year. She honestly didn't know if she could do it. Every day it got harder, and every day she wanted to plunge the blade deeper into her arm. But she didn't, barely. She just kept reminding herself that he had never broken a promise, and he promised her that he would come back for her. Though she didn't have any illusions, she knew that he could easily see what life was like away from her and everything. He could find a woman that he could fall in love with, and then she would be forgotten. She knew it would come one day, but she just wasn't ready for it anytime soon.

**Ok guys, I only have the epilogue for this to do now and it's going to be a long chapter so I may not get it posted until Friday. Now, for those that haven't read "To Be Free" now would be the time go and read it, because the final chapter will be after that story. It's a one shot so it won't take long to read. For those that have, I've made some changes so things flow smoothly. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and I will see everyone on Friday ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is it, the end of both stories. I had someone ask if I was going to do a continuation of this, and probably not. This wraps everything up so I don't really see the need, but thank you for loving this story that much :D Now that this is done, I will refocus on "Long Time Coming" and "To Take Shelter" so for those that like Hiei/Kagome crossovers, both of those are being worked on now. Thank you so much to KairaB for giving me this idea and being supportive through everything, and to all my readers and reviewers! Ya'll made this so worth it!**

A year, that's how much time had passed since she had been set free. Even now as Kagome sat back in the hammock, watching as her new family talked and laughed, she couldn't believe how fast things had changed. She now lived in a section of the Taisho mansion with Sesshoumaru, which was so much bigger than anything she had lived in before. She felt alive, and appreciated. She had been a wilting rose, destined to fall apart and be lost to the wind. Or so she had thought, until Him. Glancing over to her mate, she still couldn't help but smile. He had been there for her in the darkest time, as well as the best. In pain he had healed her, in sorrow he had uplifted her, and in despair he had held her. He had been and was still, her guardian angel despite his blood. When she had been a small sad child, he had befriended her and had never allowed her to run from him. For that she was thankful, because without him she might have died before her teen years. He gave her reason, and he was still giving her purpose. She still had bad days, nightmares, and she still had a tendency to look over her shoulder. Even though her tormenters had finally been convicted, and put in prison in another state, she still had her personal devils to deal with. But he made it easier, for she had never once feared him.

The day was bright and warm, a light breeze caressed her flesh and tempted her to close her eyes. To relish in her happiness, with her mate's family surrounding her she felt safe. She had been accepted instantly, no one cared that she was a miko, and she rarely used her powers anymore. She finally had a family, a loving family. It was the best feeling in the world, and nothing could ruin it. Using her foot to gently swing the hammock, she continued to watch as children ran around, and the adults talked and laughed with each other. Sesshoumaru was standing over by the pool, talking to his brother. While she hadn't known he had a half-brother, at least not until they had mated, she couldn't help but chuckle at the two. They never got along, and even now they seemed to be arguing. Inuyasha had been the only one to give her trouble, but that was just his nature. Now they were truly like siblings, constantly harassing each other. Then there was Rin, Inuyasha's adopted daughter. She was around seven, and it hit Kagome hard how much she reminded her of herself at that age. Quiet, standoffish, and reserved. It made Kagome worry until Inuyasha and Sessh had explained she had been orphaned, and had been in some bad foster homes. It broke her heart, and she had instantly bonded with the girl.

Then, there was InuTaisho. He had been the one that had confused the hell of her, considering that he had always seemed against her in every way. Until the day that Sessh had brought her over to his father's house, it was the same day he had pulled her away from her parents.

~Flashback~

"Sessh, he hates me. Why are we going to his house?" Kagome asked as they drove over to his father's house. It made her stomach do flip flops, he had never really talked to her much. She had never understood why, other than the fact that he was their landlord. It had never made any sense, but she had learned to just steer clear of him.

"You'll see Kags, just calm down." Sessh replied. He knew this was going to be a hard conversation, but it was necessary.

"Sometimes I don't like you." She mumbled. Which he just smirked in response.

They pulled up to the Taisho mansion, parked the car, and then stepped out. It had been a couple of years since she had been there, but it was still as gorgeous as she remembered. Following Sesshoumaru up the stairs, then into the parlor, Kagome was greeted instantly by InuTaisho. She steeled herself for whatever he might say, but the hug he pulled her into wasn't part of it. She tensed, and her eyes bugged out. He had never touched her, let alone hug her, so it shocked her more than Sesshoumaru's confession. After a brief minute, he pulled back and looked down into her startled eyes.

"Come, we have much to discuss." He said. Leading them down the corridor and into his study, a room that Kagome had never been in. She was spooked, so much was different and she didn't know how to take it. But with Sessh at her side, practically leading her, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Once they were seated, surrounded by hundreds of books, InuTaisho started to speak. "Have you told her anything?" he asked his son.

"No, father. I thought it better she heard it from you." He replied. Kagome was thoroughly confused, and beginning to get a headache.

"Very well. This is not going to be easy, Kagome." He started while looking her in the eye. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. When I first met your father, I knew what and how he was. I didn't know he had a daughter at the time, so I didn't care that he was renting from me. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru came home one day and told me about you, that I realized the situation. I know it seemed I didn't care about your situation, and I don't blame you for fearing or hating me for it. Though, I had my reasons."

"Reasons?" Kagome cut in. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she saw him raise a hand.

"Please, let me finish. Then you can yell all you want." When she stiffly nodded, he continued. "I knew Sesshoumaru was watching you, so you were safe enough for the time being. To be truthful I didn't know the extent of the problem until you ended up in the hospital, and I confronted your father then." He looked up to see a stunned expression on her face, no one had known at the time that he had confronted Naraku.

"But what about before that?" she asked.

"Sadly, my hands were tied. When Naraku and I had drawn up the lease, there had been a section stating that only under dire circumstances would the landlord intervene in the personal life of the tenant. It had sent a red flag up, but I had opted to ignore it. In essence I had tied my own hands, and while I know it might have seemed that your situation would've counted as dire, sadly it wasn't bad enough. I hate saying that because I know what you went through, but by law it wasn't enough. That's why I had held Sesshoumaru back as well, by letting Naraku get away with it, he would stay in the house. By you staying, Sesshoumaru could at least keep an eye on you. Though, you being hospitalized was cause for me to talk to him. I threatened hell on earth for him if it happened again, and I almost was able to pull you out then. But the social worker took his story, and I was refused."

"You tried?" she whispered.

"Yes, I fought the system. But even with all the evidence that was against him, he weaseled out of it. He then threatened to abolish the lease, and leave. I refused, told him that I would not interfere again as long as you weren't admitted into the hospital or severely injured again. He agreed, mainly because he didn't want the headache of another lease then the one he had. So, things went on. I kept telling Sesshoumaru no when he requested to step in, it wasn't easy. I didn't want you there any more than he did. But I could also see how Sesshoumaru felt about you, so I knew that once he was settled that things would work out."

"And college?" she asked.

"That, wasn't an easy decision. And I think that all that is necessary to know is that, you weren't as alone as you thought you were." He said with a knowing look to Kagome, conveying that he had been watching her the whole time. It also said that there were things he had no intentions of telling her, but still it bothered her.

"I…I don't know what to think." She said while shaking her head. He had known, the entire time. Had wanted to help, tried even, and she had never known.

"I didn't know either, until after I graduated college. He told me everything before I came to get you." Sessh said. The first thing he had said the whole time, though he had been holding her hand through it all. He squeezed her hand, and she looked over to him. "All that matters now, is that you are no longer there. You are here." With another squeeze he smirked at her, and she cried.

~End Flashback~

It had taken her some time to come to terms with that conversation, but now she loved InuTaisho like he was her own dad. He was more of one then she could've asked for, and she was grateful. Her life was so much different than it had been, and seeing the joy that surrounded her now she knew what peace was. She had been worried about finding a job and getting herself out of that hell, but her knight in shining armor saved her. It was an amazing feeling.

Later that night, after all the guests had left, and most of the mess had been cleaned up. Kagome stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair, and she smiled when two arms came to circle her waist. She had thought she knew how caring and gentle Sesshoumaru could be before they mated, but he had proven her wrong. He had shown her passion like she had never known, didn't even know could exist, and most of the time it was simply by holding her like this.

"I love you." She whispered. His grasp tightened slightly, pulling her back against his chiseled chest.

"And I you, mate." He purred into her ear. It caused a shiver to run down her spine, and she smiled again. Turning slightly to face him, her black spaghetti strap shirt twisted slightly, exposing a little of her midriff.

"When did you first know?" she asked. She felt his hand slide down her side, to rest on her hip. The other gently caressed her cheek, and she had to fight to keep her eyes open.

"Shortly after we became friends." He replied.

"We were kids though?" she said while getting a confused look.

"You were, I technically was not." He replied with a smirk.

"I never knew."

"I know."

**(Warning! Lemon Alert, I know finally lol)**

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, basking in the smell of her spiked arousal and the velvet of her skin. Even after a year, it still felt like the first time. Gripping her hips, he pulled her flush to his body, then picked her up and walked over to their bed. Never breaking the kiss, he lovingly sat her down on the edge of the bed. Kneeling between her legs, with his arms around her he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Instantly she moaned and allowed him entry, burying her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer still. Kagome couldn't get enough, he was just so intoxicating. She felt his fingertips trace her sides, then the swell of her hips, and she moaned again when she felt them glide down her thighs. Her short shorts giving him plenty of access to her long legs, something they were both grateful for.

"Lay back." She heard him whisper, and with another kiss, did as requested. The moment her head landed on the mattress, her shorts were around her ankles. She knew what he was going to do, but the thought still sent a thrill of desire through her body. He was sinful in his ministrations, and she loved every minute of it. She had been afraid of intercourse at first, but with time he had shown her what it was supposed to be like. Loving, exotic, sensual, pleasurable, and enjoyable. An experience that brought two souls together, binding them as one. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the feel of his tongue running up her inner thighs, and she bucked. His hands were already in place to hold her, because he knew how she would jerk and squirm. When he reached the apex of her pelvis, he growled lightly. Not only did she smell divine, but he knew the vibrations would affect her as well. She shivered, and gasped. He was purposely being slow, because he knew it drove her nuts.

"Sessh…" she breathed. He answered her with a long, slow lick up her feminine core. The taste of her, and the sound of her moan caused a certain appendage to twitch, but he held back. He loved doing this, and he wanted to drive his mate to begging. Hearing it from her lips, the sounds, the pleading, and the gasps served to ignite his fire further. As he slowly, slipped his tongue past her folds, and into her sheath, he groaned himself with pleasure. She tasted exquisite, and every time it just got better.

Kagome was in heaven, it felt so good. He stroked and wiggled inside her, and she was lost. Lost to the sheer pleasure that was Sesshoumaru, and she didn't want to be found. Tingles were running up her spine, causing her to squirm and twitch. Her fingers scratched and scraped at his scalp and she gasped and moaned his name. When he pulled back slightly, she whined in need, only to scream when he latched onto her clit and sucked. Kagome bowed her back from the assault, while begging him not to stop. Over and over he licked and pressed into her, switching from her clit to her opening. She could feel the coil getting tighter and tighter, until she went rigid and screamed her release. Lights danced behind her eyes, and her heart threatened to beat out of her body.

Breathing heavily, she watched as her handsome mate slid up her body to lay light kisses all over her face. She was so wrapped up in the moment, she didn't even realize when he had moved her to the center of the bed. Or when he had stripped the rest of her clothing off of her. Not until she felt his skin meet hers did she realize this, and then she moaned low from the sheer heat of his body. A body she had never thought she would get to feel in such an intimate way. He fit so perfectly between her legs, like she had been made just for him. She could feel his girth against her thigh, and she playfully rubbed against him. Drawing a moan from him, and then a short, sharp thrust from his hips. Not enough to enter her, but enough to make her gasp in return.

"Two can play." He said as he nibbled down her throat, and to her collarbone where his mark rested. Giving it a good hard suck, caused her to buck her hips against him again.

"You don't play fair though." She replied.

"Have I ever?"

"No."

Her single word came out breathy as his hand once again glided down her hip to the back of her knee, pulling so that her leg rested against his hip. Allowing him to press even closer, teasing her entrance with the head of his member.

"Say it…" he purred into her ear. He pressed in just slightly, then pulled back out.

"Sessh, please…"

"Say it Kagome." He pressed in again, just a little deeper, than pulled back. Teasing her, and causing her body to tremble in need.

"Yours, Sesshoumaru. Only yours." she breathed.

With one fluid motion, he sheathed himself within her and they both hummed in ecstasy. Without missing a beat he began to rock back and forth, causing a friction that made them both cry out. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper with every thrust. Her nails raked down his back, and her back bowed. Brushing her soft breasts against his sculpted chest, making her aching nipples peak. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and took one in his mouth, lavishing it with love and affection while grinding against his mate's dripping core.

"Harder!" she begged. Sesshoumaru was only too happy to oblige, speeding up instantly. Causing the headboard to rock and start hitting the wall, and flesh could be heard against flesh. Kagome's cries were echoed by Sesshoumaru's growls. Then without warning he grabbed her and leaned back, letting her hover over him. It took her a minute to realize what happened. Then she began to move again, this time getting an even deeper penetration than before. The sight of her on top him, riding him, was euphoric to Sesshoumaru. While most males didn't like being in a submissive position, he found he didn't mind it. It not only allowed for great sensations, but it gave Kagome a feeling of power, something she had never had before. It was worth it in so many ways.

Kagome could feel it coming, as could Sesshoumaru. With his hands on her ass, he started to thrust up into her. Meeting her movements each time, his hand cock hitting a very sensitive part of her. With one final thrust up with his hips, they both fell over into the abyss. Screaming and growling their pleasure for the whole mansion to hear.

**(End Lemon)**

Breathing hard, Kagome snuggled into Sessh's chest. Content, and satisfied. Her body was still trembling, and yet she barely noticed. She loved listening to his heart, it was soothing in so many ways. They laid like that for who knows how long, just basking in the love and wonder of each other.

"Sessh?"

"Hm?"

"Would you have loved me if I hadn't been such a tragic story?" she asked. She had wondered this for a while, because it had been her home life that had drawn them together. She didn't know if she hadn't been such a mess, if he would've have noticed her at all.

"Kagome, I would've loved you no matter your circumstances."

"Even if I was ugly?" she asked while looking up at him.

"You could never be ugly." He said. He then rolled them over to where he was partially laying on her, kissing her face gently.

"What about if I get fat?" she asked smiling.

"You have never been that either, though, you might be filling out soon." He said. Which he could then smell her confusion, and couldn't help but smirk in his usual way.

"Huh?"

"You, my love, are with pup." He said.

**The End. Thank you!**


End file.
